


Club Birthday

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Club AU, Other, shin-ah and kija are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak and Jae-ha work at a club. Yona comes in with friends. Bantering and stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in December and don't remember where it came from but it's here and I wanted it out of my draft folder.

There was nothing Jae-ha liked more, Hak had learned in their week of shifts together, than flirting with pretty girls.

The guy simply would not shut up around “beautiful ladies,” of which there seemed to be no end.

Hak was pretty sure some of these girls were regulars simply because Jae-ha paid them special attention, and it pissed him off.

He was sure it annoyed Gigan, their boss, too, but she kept Jae-ha around anyway.

Hak much preferred working with Shin-ah, the quieter guy who observed and only stepped in when breaking up a fight was necessary.

Unfortunately, Shin-ah had tonight off, so Hak was stuck with the droopy-eyed flirt.

And flirting he was, with a small group of girls Hak recognized from earlier in the week.

“Why Lili, how nice to see you again!” Jae-ha gushed, beaming as Lili smiled.

“Hi, Jae-ha,” she grinned back, gesturing to her friends.

“It’s Ayura’s birthday, and I was wondering…”

She trailed off, smiling, and Jae-ha beamed.

“But of course! Go right in!”

“Lili,” piped up a girl Hak hadn’t noticed behind the other three. She sounded annoyed, or at least uncertain, and it intrigued him.

“Oh, come on, Yona,” Lili replied eagerly. “Jae-ha always lets birthday parties in cheap.”

Yona frowned, her earrings sparkling as she shook her head. “That doesn’t seem right.”

Hak glanced at Droopy Eyes, who looked as though he was contemplating the challenge.

This was news to Hak, the birthday thing, but it frankly didn’t surprise him. He’d have to mention it to Gigan later.

“Oh, Yona, come on!” Lili whined. “Don’t be such a spoilsport. Let’s just go inside!”

But Yona, still frowning, pulled a wallet from her purse and held out a stack of bills.

Jae-ha immediately insisted, “But we couldn’t possibly take a birthday girl’s friend’s money!”

Yona eyed him for a moment before Hak held out a hand.

“Maybe _you_ can’t, Droopy Eyes, but _I_ can.”

Yona’s gaze moved to him and Hak grinned.

“Unlike my coworker here, I have no problem taking your entry fee.”

“Well, good,” Yona sighed. “I’m glad _someone_ around here follows rules.”

And with that she stepped past them into the bar, her three friends exchanging glances before trailing after her, mumbling about how they were going to have fun tonight.

“For such a lovely young lady, she certainly wasn’t very fun,” Jae-ha sniffed as Hak sighed.

“I mean, who turns down free entry to a club?”

“Someone honest,” Hak snorted, staring at him.

Jae-ha pouted. “That’s no fun.”

“I thought it was pretty great,” Hak replied, stepping away from the entrance.

“I’m going inside to check things out. I’ll be back.”

“Yes, yes, make your rounds,” Jae-ha sighed, waving him off.

Hak wandered inside, scanning the room for trouble.

Tae-jun, a regular, was slinking pretty close to Yona, the new girl, and Hak frowned.

Tae-jun said something, perhaps asking Yona to dance, and she shook her head.

Tae-jun scowled and reached for Yona’s hand anyway, pulling her up out of her chair, and Hak rushed across the room, snatching Tae-jun’s hand from Yona’s arm.

“That’s enough, Tae-jun.”

Tae-jun scowled. “But Haaaaaaak! I only want to daaaaance!”

“And she doesn’t,” Hak said firmly, pulling Tae-jun away and shoving him toward the bar.

“Have Kija call you a cab. Go home.”

Tae-jun frowned but headed for the bar, where Kija already had the phone to his ear.

Yona sighed, sinking back into her chair as he walked back to her.

“Sorry about him,” Hak said quickly. “He overdid it on the drinks is my guess.”

“I’m just glad you were nearby,” Yona replied, sounding relieved.

“Where are your friends?” Hak asked, having not seen them nearby.

Yona gestured to the floor and Hak realized they were dancing while Yona sat.

“They just left you here?” he frowned.

“I didn’t really want to come tonight anyway. They insisted,” Yona explained.

“Ah.”

“Is there a reason you’re socializing instead of watching the door?” asked a familiar voice, and Hak turned to smile at his boss.

“I _was_ doing my job, Gigan. Tae-jun had one too many again and was bothering this nice lady. I told him to get a cab and am making sure the lady is okay before going back to the door.”

Gigan eyed him skeptically, then looked at Yona, who nodded.

“Hm. Well, if you’re about finished here, you should probably head back to the door.”

Hak saluted and spun on his heel, but then paused to turn back to Gigan.

“Oh, by the way, you should probably talk to Jae-ha about the _birthday party discounts_ he’s been giving while we’re not paying attention.”

He saw Gigan’s eyes narrow as he turned to walk away, and then heard her cry, “Jae-ha! Get your butt in here!”

Jae-ha nearly sashayed into the building, despite Gigan’s anger, and he winked at Hak as they passed each other.

Hak rolled his eyes and went back to his spot at the door, hoping Gigan would scold Jae-ha right in the middle of the club but knowing she would likely take him back into the office to yell at him.

Hak was hoping Gigan would just fire Jae-ha, but something told him that was very unlikely, so instead he resigned himself to getting used to the flirt and keeping himself from killing the guy.

But Yona’s refusal to let Jae-ha convince her to break a rule had made the night interesting, and Hak found himself rather hoping she would come back some night to banter with Jae-ha again.


End file.
